mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nito Havel
Age:21 Gender:Male Occupation: Carpenter/ Hero Demon lord Bounty: 12,000 gold Order bounty: 10,000 gold Bio Nito is the son of a Hard working Carpenter. He always wanted to help in his father work and he did, but he believed his father went easy on him due to his fragile appearance and to top it all of he was often mistaken for a girl by others. Which frustrated him often. He started training his body vigorously in order to gain the body of a man. Yet his feminine fram remained the same. Only his bodily strength grew. He later joins the order when he turned 18 when his families business was in desperate need for money. He proved himself a competent fighter and caught the attention of the higher ups who seeked his hand in marriage. (I'll let you imagine how that went.) Later on he was summoned into a secret room and met a Fairy like being named Asher. He was told to make ask the fairy for an ability and he quickly asked for unquestionable strength. Asher then gave him Absolute strength, yet his apperance remains the same disappointing him. Later on he one day meets a vampire by the name of Rosaria Karnstein, who he befriends. During a mission Nito comes into contact with Alexander and the two fight. Nito is quickly defeated and left at deaths doors, but Rosa was nearby and quickly bites Nito activating a fail safe that sends him back to the order capital to have his wounds treated. This event costed Nito his memories of Rosa, but Rosa was stubborn and infiltrated the order and recreated her and Nito's relationship. Nito admired Rosa's willful and eccentric personality and his admiration soon turned into love, so once rosa confessed to him he gladly accepted. He now currently lives in Vallhiem with Rosa and moved his family there along with him. As time passed Rosa soon started to desire a child and as a man Nito did his best to provide her one. Soon their efforts bore fruit and the two had a Dhampir daughter named Friede who inherited her father's pretty pink hair. It was at that moment that Nito made his decision to relinquish his human body and now seeks a way to prolong his life so he can be together with his wife and daughter forever. Personality After becoming a Hero and meeting his fellow peers like Baal, Nito believes chasing Mamono all the time is a big waste of time and effort and Now only does it when it pertains to a mission when he is on duty. He finds that being a Hero is more like a job then a way of living. He will have a conversation with a mamono as long as they aren't hostile towards him. He can also be viewed as easy-going and kind, but is easily confused. He also appears to have a fondness for cute things, which adds strength to the misconception that he is a woman. Items Ancient Havel Armor- A set of armor that was worn by one of his ancestors. It is ungodly heavy and can only be worn by Nito due to his strength. Dragon's tooth- A club fashioned from the tooth of a dragon that killed many during the rule of the previous Demon Lord. Stone shield (In reference to Havel from Dark souls who scared the hell out of me when i first went down those stairs and who also One-hits me.) Buster Ma'am A legendary Mace that possess great weight and can grow in size and length. Nito has been know to be able to lift it at it's max capacity. AbilitiesTHank you dark souls Absolute Strength The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC Category:Order